Epitaph
by WeepingCadaver
Summary: He placed flowers in front of his best friend's window, he cried for the people he killed, and he cried for himself. But he was a monster, wasn't he?


**A/N: Well...I'm not dead. Go figure. Anyway, here's a new story! Exceedingly short, but whatever...and probably crap...but I'm trying to get back into writing fanfictions again, so...yeah, enjoy.**

**Summary: He placed flowers in front of his best friend's window, he cried for the people he killed, and he cried for himself. But he was a monster, wasn't he?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just wrote.**

Epitaph

Without the night they were nothing, and they all knew that. They knew they were no longer human, no longer able to live, nor were they truly able to die; they could only simply _end_. When that god forsaken star shone upon the earth like the blinding lights of the heavenly sphere, banishing all creatures not of God's realm into the shadows, they slept amongst the dirt and smelt the death that they were. They had no choice; they had to sleep, the bitter, black darkness would consume them no matter what. Did they dream? Surely not, for God would not be so kind as to let them escape their pain. No, they did not dream, only sleep, waiting for the sun to disappear and darkness to descend and leave them with what they knew best.

They were meant to be evil, they were meant to be abominations, monsters, creatures not fit to grace the earth. Most of them knew that, though they never truly accepted the fact. They attacked humans, draining them of their life over and over again; they never stopped, for if they did, they would be finished. None of them wanted that, even if they weren't really living. So they continued to hunt, drinking blood to sustain them, even if some did not want to commit such a sin. Though they were forsaken by God, did they not want to die without guilt, too? They did not want to commit such atrocities as to kill a man. Although, when they were overtaken by their hunger, it did not seem so bad.

'I killed again, Natsuno.'

A number of blue flowers adorned the cold earth, neatly lined up one after the other, each the same distance apart from the others. They looked like the kind of flowers that would grow wild where ever they could, given the right opportunities; water, soil, and _light_. They were delicate, their petals small and neatly shaped, a dark blue-indigo at the tips and fading into a pale almost white as it lead to the yellow centre. Each flower had the same number of petals, and each on was the same colour; each also had a vividly green stem.

A velvety tongue broke between a pair of pale lips, moistening them momentarily, and then disappeared. The lips parted, shivering as a small noise escaped from between them. 'Natsuno...' They whispered. 'It isn't fair!'

A pale, beautiful face lifted itself towards the sky. Stars stood out sparsely within the velvet expanse, twinkling like the heads of an unfathomable number of pins spinning within some hidden light source; the trees of the forest behind the being kneeling upon the ground loomed above him like some sort of monster, waiting to engulf him and swallow him whole. Lustrous blonde curls shone enchantingly in the moonlight, framing the porcelain face to perfection, brushing along the creature's forehead and cheeks, the back of his neck...the straightness of its nose, the curve of the arms, the tapered fingers and shapely nails as they were pulled up to the creature's face. All of it was beautiful, though every aspect of the creature emitted sorrow and agony.

'Hey, Natsuno,' the lips called from behind the boy's hands. 'Where are you? I keep killing people...I keep hurting them! I need your help, man.'

Again the exquisite face was revealed. Its cheeks were awash with tears streaming down from the eyes, the hair was plastering itself to the sides of the face, damp and clinging to the wetness there. The mouth was grimacing, startlingly white teeth were pulling at the flesh about them while two extraordinarily long fangs protruded over the lips, biting into the flesh slightly.

Was this the image of a killer? Yes, this tear stained, beautifully sad visage was that of a monster, a creature that was forced night after night to kill, to drain the blood of its victims to sustain itself. This boy, crying over a row of flowers, calling for his friend beneath the starlit sky, was a murderer. Did he want to be one? Was it his choice? Obviously not, though what point was there in crying, and of calling to someone that was no longer there?

The boy pushed himself to his feet, the knees of his pants covered in dirt. His hands hung by his sides, lifeless as his eyes focused on the house before him, and the small window set into the wall. No, Natsuno wasn't there anymore, and he knew this, but he had still come back each night and placed a fresh flower down besides the others. Even as he watched them progressively rot on the ground, he didn't move any of them. Why did he bother with the flowers? Natsuno would never have appreciated them were he alive anyway.

They were so pretty, lined up as they were, going from beautiful and fresh, vibrant even, to dead and rotted, brown and disgusting as they lay there, unable to do anything else. They _were_ only flowers though, weren't they? But didn't people do the same? They are born small, exceedingly young, not even blooming yet, and they grow, and open up and bloom, becoming adults. But then they grow old and wither, don't they? They grow old, wither and die, and rot in the earth. But these creatures, this boy and what he was would never grow old and die unless someone destroyed them, they would never change.

Tohru cried for his friend, cried for the people he had hurt and killed, and he cried for himself and what he had become.

He turned away from the house, and headed back into the woods. He would come again tomorrow night, and he would place down another flower. He would confess to the open air that he had hurt another, and he would beg for Natsuno to come back, though he knew that would never happen.

And as the light began to seep back across the earth and the world began to fade away from Tohru, one thought slipped across his mind.

_Natsuno_.

Finis

**A/N: Did you enjoy like I told you to? I hope so. If you have any comments, please tell me so I can improve! Thanks for reading, people.**


End file.
